1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device having a plurality of photosensors arranged on a light-receiving surface. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technique of changing a pixel pattern of image data read from the light-receiving surface by processing photo signals generated by these photosensors.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, image data have been used for diversified purposes in accordance with the wide use of electronic cameras. Appropriate resolution is different depending on each purpose. For example, image data with the highest resolution possible (hereinafter, referred to as “high-resolution data”) are required for the purpose of high quality printing, high quality storage, and the like. For general purposes, image data with appropriately low resolution (hereinafter, referred to as “low resolution data”) are required in view of the number of frames recordable on a nonvolatile recording medium, and the like.